bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Edepot
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. DQueenie13 (talk) 21:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey So um, do you mind NOT editing the Linehalt page? Just a heads up, if you continue someone else will post a warning. Safety and peace, brother. 01:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :To expand on what Darkusinfinity said, we usually don't add videos to articles unless the article is an episode. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 03:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, its a toy of Linhalt! Very rare video. You won't find it anywhere on the internet. I think videos are ok if educational and informative. :Sorry, but it's not no where on the internet. It's on youtube. In fact, it was uploaded by you, or else you two somehow have the same names. It's not informative or educational...it's literally a Linehalt toy figure. No commentary on it, either. Please do not add the video again, until we've discussed this with DQ and decided if it was needed or not. Thank you. :Safety and peace, brother. 13:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :As Darkus replied above, just having a video of the toy itself isn't particularly informational. If the video can explain something that no text can (for example, the exact details of an episode isn't practical to describe with words), then it might be acceptable to put on an article. Furthermore, we also follow guidelines for page formats, and if a picture or video is out of place, we always remove it. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 15:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Its a toy of linehalt! The description in the video describes it. What else do you want? Stop being subjective. There are no other toys of linehalt like this one and it is a good one too. Again, you are doing a disservice to fans just because the video doesn't talk? WTF! Does a picture talk? Please reconsider or you guy are being prejudice with subjectivity and that is against wiki rules and could get you removed as moderators. ::And what does the video say that pictures can't? I'm not good with the toys either (anime-only person), so I don't know how your toy is as rare or remarkable as you're saying it is. Please explain? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:21, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::OK... here it is: It is the only manufacturer that makes complex large Bakugan toys. If you search around, there are NO other manufacturers that make these types. The rest are simple one, two, rotation bending pieces to make a ball and back. The one shown in the video are complex and have full joints so you can pose them with limbs in any direction. The simple toys you normally see are cheap blocky ones that have no joints for arms, feet, and those are required for posing. So if you are looking for anime to toy conversion, THIS IS IT. It is the only one that can pose like those in anime. These toys are also large, not those tiny ones. You need large ones so you can bend and transform and have all the limbs. Come on, get with it. Collectors salivate on the rare one in the video. http://www.youtub[[User:Darkusinfinity99|Safety] and peace, brother. 20:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC)e.com/watch?v=sfLBt4H2-Io] :::So long story short, it's a BakuMorph. Looked on Linehalt's gallery, we have a picture of the same toy that you have. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 12:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::That is just a static image with a seller logo covered across it. It doesn't show the transform, the before and after. Look. Videos are allowed on wikia, and since this is a very rare and educational toy, I suggest you take a back seat and don't be so subjective and read what I just said above. There are no other videos of this toy on youtube, and it is quite a rare but collector's item toy. It is also one of the only large size of this linehalt. :::OK. Look. You keep saying videos are allowed on wikia. They are. But we DON'T use them on pages like that here. We just don't. Let us do things our way, and if you don't want it, there are plenty of wikias to choose from. Safety and peace, brother. 20:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, YouTube is where videos are seen. People would come on the Linehalt page, see the images, think it's cool, then look it up on YouTube for a tutorial on how to open it, a commentary on it's design, etc. --Safety and peace, brother. 20:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) The youtube videos are embedded, so if you are worried about losing viewers (are you?) they won't be going anywhere. They are played on the page. Also, Bakugan are transforming toys. NOT SHOWING THE TRANSFORMING IS JUST PLAIN detrimental to what the toys represent. You are losing audience because people LIKE to see them transform. Please come of age and realize the power of video. Instead of avoiding it and becoming stuck in the past, I suggest that you incorporate them in the wiki. Not only will you attract more viewers, it will provide a better educational and informative site. :The thing is, this has been a dead wiki for over two years. If you had asked this, what, November of 2010, we would probably have worked with it. But now, we just don't really have the man-power, nor the time to work on it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC)